Pooh goes Poop: The Longest Bathroom Line
Pooh Goes Poop: The Longest Bathroom Line is an animated theatrical short based on the Pooh Goes Poop series. It was supposed to be played before the movie The Secret World Of Scarecrowella, but got replaced by the Mumfie episode "Scarecrowella" after Britt got disgusted after viewing the short and complained about the movie getting a PG rating, and instead got released with The Fresh Admin of Random Air Movie. Plot Pooh decides to go to the Super Bowl and has to go to the bathroom. Unfortunatley, all the other toilets are broken, and there's only one open. Pooh uses that one stall, and to the tune of the Avenue Q song "Time" , he sings a song about his most favorite thing in the world, which is, you guessed it, poop!-as he is pooping. Due to this, he causes a bathroom line as many desperate people, including a brief cameo by Scarecrowella-are waiting to use the bathroom. It gets so bad that the police have to come, but it turns out . The short ends with Stinky and Bobby Benson and the Baby Band doing a PSA telling the viewers the consequences that come with overeating. Cast Cover.jpg|'Pooh': The culprit who held up the bathroom line. tumblr_mzbbsax8Q01rtv797o3_1280.jpg|'Scarecrowella': The character who stood the longest in the bathroom line. Like in Pooh Goes Poop:The Third, he wets his pants because he can't stand waiting in the bathroom line. Darby.jpg|'Darby': She's waiting in the bathroom line as a punishment for her crimes in the previous 3 Pooh goes Poop films. Woody the cowboy.jpg|''Woody'': Calls 911 about the nuisance Pooh is causing Constantine.png|'Constantine': The person who can't get to his seat in the stadium or see the game because of the line Pooh created. Winnie.png|'Stinky:'He, Bobby Benson and the babies give a PSA at the end of the short about the dangers of eating too much junk food. Bobby Benson and the Baby Band.jpg|'Bobby Benson and the babies': This group and Stinky do a PSA at the end of the short warning about the dangers of eating too much junk food. Nicky.jpg|'Nicky': Gets offended at the fact that Pooh is copying his song with lyrics about poop. Meap.png|'Meap': Makes a cameo in the stadium at the very beginning. Weekenders.jpg|'The Weekenders': They and Pepper Ann dance to part of Pooh's song. Pepper Ann standing.jpg|'Pepper Ann': Dances with The Weekenders. 150px-Deal-with-it-toy-story.gif|'Ken': Pooh's friend from kindergarten, who absolutely hates him now because all he does is poop. Chickenpony.jpg|'Scootaloo The Chicken': Ken's girlfriend who wants to know what's taking him so long. Olaf-frozen.png|'Olaf': Breaks apart in reaction to hearing what's causing the bathroom line to be held up Screen shot 2014-05-11 at 3.19.32 PM.png|'Bristle': When he and the police arrest Pooh, he makes some Yo Mama jokes about his mom to torture him. Grubby.jpg|'Grubby': He screams when he sees the bathroom line and runs away. Piglet new.png|'Piglet': The only Pooh character who's not Pooh to appear in this short. Cat in the Hat.jpg|'The Cat In The Hat (Mike Myers version)': Is behind Scarecrow in line. Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Mumfie Category:Teddy Ruxpin Category:The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin Category:It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight Category:The Muppets Category:Pepper Ann Category:The Weekenders Category:Movies Category:Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Toy Story Category:Avenue Q Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony Category:What Do Mimes Say? Nothing! NOTHING! In fact, movie scripts for movies with mimes only have " ". It's true! Category:Random Works! Category:Random Guy Approves Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Poop Category:Pee Category:Toilet Category:Poo Category:Pages by mimitchi33 Category:Frozen